This application relates to a lubrication system of an engine, and more particularly, to an air-oil heat exchanger associated with a lubrication system of a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a fan that delivers a supply of air into a compressor section. Compressed air from the compressor section is provided into a combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors which are driven to rotate.
Lubrication management systems typically provide lubricant to engine bearings and other components located within the engine. As a result of gears being added to turbofan engines, additional components require cooling, thereby necessitating new cooling systems and methodologies. Heat exchangers are utilized in such systems to maintain lubricant within desired thermal limits by utilizing an airflow to cool the lubricant. However, these heat exchangers are susceptible to failure due to the deflection that occurs as a result of thermal cycling. Such failure can cause lubricant to leak from the heat exchanger, requiring not only replacement of the heat exchanger, but also maintenance of the engine.